The Bachelors
by RyukoGirl
Summary: Videl is forced to choose a bachelor by her father's demand. Which bachelor, out of the three, will she pick? Read and find out!


**The Bachelors**

**Summary**

_**Videl is forced to choose a bachelor by her father's demand. Which bachelor, out of the three, will she pick? Read and find out!**_

Videl awoke that morning, the fresh cool breeze blowing through her window. She slipped out of bed at headed downstairs to get some breakfast. She loved to sleep in. Especially when it was her day off from work.

Videl stopped just as she got out her door and turned down a hall that lead to the bathroom. 'I should shower first...' she thought as she opened the door.

She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up while she stripped down to nothing. She felt the warm water droplets fall apon her slender figure as she stepped into the tub.

Soon, she was out of the shower and dressed. She headed downstairs to see her father sipping some coffee from a mug while reading the new paper. She sighed as she too got a mug of coffee and sat down across from him. He looked up at her slightly and turned the page of the news paper he held.

Suddenly, his eyes sparkled as he put the newspaper down onm the table in fromt of him, gulped down the rest of his coffee, and smiled in delight.

"Videl, sweety, I just saw an amazing thing in the paper." He said.

Videl raised and eyebrow at him. "And...?" she questioned.

Hercule smiled more. "And, you're going to choose a bachleor."

Videl's jaw dropped slightly, but still noticably. "WHAT? But...but..."

"No buts Videl! You are going to do this because I am not getting any younger and I want to see you have a family of your own BEFORE I pass away. And it is tomorrow, so rest up tonight!" Hercule said while standing up and walkig out of the room telling her that the discussion was closed.

Videl growled lightly under her breath and also got up and walked off. She went up to her room to be alone again.

"The nerve of him! No buts, you're going to pick a bachelor. I don't even get a say in anything, he probably doesn't give a fuck who I marry, he just wants to be alive to see it freakin' happen!" She yelled as she threw herself at her bed and landed face down in a soft pillow.

After a few minutes of staying that way, she finally rolled over and sighed. "Guess I'll just have to go through with it. Better listne to him and 'rest up' for tomorrow. Well, I can fall asleep now anyway. I slept until one o'clock in the afternoon and it is now three o'clock. Might as well go to sleep early."

She pulled the covers over her and shut off the lights. Her eyelids soon fell on top of her eyes as she fell in a peaceful slumber.

Videl cursed slightly as her alarm went off. She slammed down the off button and groaned as she looked at the time. 8:00 AM.

Typical.

She stood up groggily and got dressed quickly and brushed through the tangled knots in her hair, leaving it nice and neat as she pulled it back into a low ponytail. Then she headed downstairs to see her dad with her breakfast already ready for her. She ate quickly.

Hercule smiled at his daughter. "Okay sweetpea, you're ready to go now right? We have to be there at 9:00 sharp. Maybe even earlier. So are you ready?" he asked, standing up from his seat.

Videl sighed and nodded to her father and also got up.

A few minutes later they were there. There was cameras surounding the whole place. Videl looked and saw a single seat, then a wall, and three other seats for her bachelors. She sighed and thought, 'Well, looks like I'll have a husbond by the end of today.'

A guy called her over the sit in her seat, and she did so. She told them she knew what to do, and they handed her some flash cards with questions on them. She sighed again as she waited for the 'show' to start.

The announcer stood in front of Videl as the camera man did a one, two, three on his fingers and now the show started.

The announcer smiled at the camera. "Good morning viewers! Today we have a very special guest on "The Bachelors"! Please welcome, Videl Satan!" he said as he moved to the side of Videl. The audience gasped and clapped for her. Vidle smiled slightly at everyone, while waving into the camera.

The announcer cleared his throat and spoke again. "And now, our bachelors will come in, but today, we aren't going to let the audience or Videl see them! That way, it's more of a suprise for everyone!" The audience cheered in approval.

"Videl will ask questions and address them to Bachelor 1, 2, or 3. Now let us begin!" the announcer said and exited the stage.

Videl sighed lightly as she put the microphone she held up to her lips. "Bachelor 1, what three qualities do you like in a woman?"

Bachelor 1 answered, "Evilness, beauty, and...BEAUTY!"

Videl smiled slightly, "Okay...Bachelor 2, same question."

"I would have to say, a great body, beautiful eyes, and money!" Bachelor 2 answered greedily.

Videl blinked. "Alright...Bachelor 3, same question also."

Bachelor 3 chuckled a bit and answered, "I think mostly character counts but also beauty and intelligence."

Videl smiled. "Next question. Bachelor 1, would you ever even THINK about cheating on me?"

Bachelor 1 pondered a bit. "I would have to say, maybe, only if the relationship just wasn't working out for us."

Videl rolled her eyes slightly, but the audience caught it and giggled at her. She sighed. "Okay then, Bachelor 2, same question."

Bachelor 2 answered, "No! I've wanted you FOREVER Videl! But SOMEONE got in the way. I'm guessing it just didn't work out between you two since you're on a bachelor show."

Videl shut her eyes tightly, trying not to let her tears pour from her eyes. "Don't remind me about him...please..."she whispered to herself, but still continued her questioning. "Bachelor 3, same question." she said softly.

Bachelor 3 sighed. "Why would I ever cheat on you? I do not have a purpose to anyway."

Videl smiled again. For some reason, she liked Bachelor 3 a lot.

"Last question. Bachelor 1, why would you want me, Videl Satan, anyway, to be your wife?" Videl questioned. This one she had to pay very close attention to.

Bachelor 1 took in a deep breath and replied, "Because, you can be evil with me and help me take over the WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Videl blinked, slightly afraid of her first bachelor. But she moved on. "O...kay...Bachelor 2, same question."

Bachelor 2 smirked. "Simple. Because you are the most beautiful and rich girl in the world!"

Videl growled lightly under her breath at him. "Alright. Bachelor 3, also, same question."

Bachelor 3 smiled. "Easy. You are all the things I would ever want in a woman. You are perfect for me."

The announcer stepped back on the stage with a microphone. "Who will Miss Satan choose to be her new husbond? Find out after these comercials!"

The comercials came on and Videl was left to think.

'Bachelor 1 is just plain evil. Why the hell would I try and help him take over the world!'

'And Bachelor 2 is an asshole that's just gonna use me for my looks and money.'

'But Bachelor 3, he seems sweet, and thinks I would be perfect for him. He said he would never cheat on me, since there was no purpose for him to do so. So, I think I will go with Bachelor 3, he reminds me so much of him...I think I will be happy with him.' Vidle thought, and when she was done the show was back on again.

The announcer cleared his throat and smiled at the camera. "Hello everyone! And we're back to see which bachelor Videl will choose! Will it be, Bachelor 1, Bachelor 2, or Bachelor 3? Only one person knows, and she will be announcing now! Then we will show everyone who the bachelors are!"

"Alright Videl, stand p and tell everyone who you have chosen." The announcer said as he stood out of her way.

Videl stood up and sighed. "I have decided, from which I would like to live with the most, which bachelor I would like. I went through them all, and I have come up with the conclusion of picking, Bachelor 3!" she said happily. Then the wall facing the audience was pushed off of the stage. Their faces were blank and whispers were heard.

The announcer the said, "And now, for Videl to see all of the bachelors, and the one she chose, we shall now push this wall of stage."

The wall was pushed off stage and Videl gasped.

Bachelor 1 seemed to look like a purple and whit alien. He smirked at her and said, "I'm Frieza, one of the most powerful beings the earths special forces have come to defeat! I went to HFIL for a while there, but snuck out to get a wife. How dare you not choose me Satan! You will perish in heaven! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled and ran off maniacally.

Bachelor 2 was a pretty well-built blonde. He frowned at Videl. "Babe, why didn't you just choose your old buddy Sharpener? You know I'm hot and you love me! Plus, it seems like Brains isn't with ya anymore anyway if you're on a bachelor show!" he said and waited for her reply.

Videl finally let her tears fall down on her face. "Gohan died! HE DIED! I loved him more than I could love anyone else! I never even got to say goodbye either. The dragonballs couldn't bring him back because he died of a natural cause. I almost commited suicide myself, but I knew that wouldn't be what he would want me to do, so I didn't do it! Now goodbye you asshole!" she yelled.

The audience remained quiet, some even fell into pity for her. Some girls started to cry during her speech. Everyone was speechless, and Sharpener nodded, also sad, and walked off.

Videl wiped her tears away. She couldn't believe she just said that in front of everyone. One person in the audience shouted out to her, "Excuse me Miss Satan? But how did he die exactly? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Videl sighed. "He died from a heart virus. His father had it about 8 years ago, and I guess it was also in his blood." she answered. More sobs from girls were heard.

Bachelor 3 then stepped in front of her. Videl's jaw dropped as she stared at him. "You...I love you already! Gohan wanted me to be happy and I will. With you. What is your name?"

Bachelor three chuckled. "My name is Master Roshi Videl! And I'm glad you see things my way! I will love you forever!" he saidf and jumped up to kiss his soon-to-be wife. Videl excepted greatfully as he carried her off stage and into his car. On the back window it said, "Soon-to-be Married!" as they rode off into the distance.

Up in heaven Gohan looked down apon them. His face was in shock as he ran to King Yemma.

"King Yemma! Please, cross of Roshi's name for me on your list of people who go to heaven. I need to make sure he goes straight to hell!"

A/N: So, how was it? I don't know how or why I thought of this, but it was funny! Please leave me some reviews, I might make another one-shot to tell you what happens afterwards!

Ja ne,

Jessi-chan


End file.
